This agent was recently approved by the FDA for the treatment of recurrent low grade and follicular non-Hodkin's lymphoma based partly on information from this trial. Fifteen patients have been enrolled on this trial. Fourteen have received a second course of therapy with C2B8 (a chimeric anti-CD20 antibody), and five have been treated for bulky disease (masses with diameters of greater than 10 cm). All of the patients receiving recurrent therapy have tolerated treatement exceedingly well with few reactions during antibody infusion (a commonly seen phenomenon with first time treatments). There have been no signficant long term complications from the prolonged B cell depletion.